Alternate World
by Gyari
Summary: Imagine a different world where L never showed interest to the Kira case, and Light Yagami became a god. He rules over the known world, with his childish sense of justice, and people either worship him, fear him, or are punished by him. In this new world, young and intelligent Hikaru has been enrolled in a very advanced college, where she just happens to share a dorm with L.
1. Prologue

It was cold and rainy afternoon when Hikaru Abbey stood outside her first college dorm room. In her left hand was her black suitcase she borrowed from her mother, and in her right she clutched a few thick books. She was pretty much soaked, and was completely ready to take a shower and look over her classes. But what Hikaru wasn't ready for was meeting her roommate. She couldn't afford a private room, her mom and she couldn't afford to keep her home, but Hikaru was incredibly shy and didn't get along with a lot of people.

She took a deep breath and entered the room. She looked to the right of the room, and saw a plain bed and a bookshelf. She peered to the left to see a similar bed, a desk, a fancy-looking computer, and in the computer chair sat a male with messy black hair, a white long-sleeve, baggy jeans, and no shoes. The way he was sitting was quite odd. His side of the room smelled strongly of strawberries.

"Hello," he said tonelessly, not looking away from his monitor.

Hikaru fully entered the room and put her things on her bed.

"Hi. I'm Hikaru Abbey."

"I am Ryuzaki. The right side of the room is yours, and it would be best to keep all your belongings over there," he stood from his chair, slouching with his hands shoved in his pockets. "The bathroom is on my side. I suggest you keep all of your…feminine things underneath your bed." He looked upwards at the ceiling, thinking, with his thumb pressing against his bottom lip.

"Uh, alright." Hikaru replied, mumbling a complaint underneath her breath.

"Oh. And please make me aware when you go to shower." He said in his toneless voice, resuming his position in front of his computer.

It was when he sat down that Hikaru noticed Ryuzaki's eyes. They were large and black, like coal. He also had large bags underneath his eyes.

"Well, I planned to take a shower now," Hikaru said, awkwardly.

Ryuzaki barely acknowledged her, so she just grabbed a towel, tank top, and pajama bottoms from her bag and scurried into the bathroom.

Hikaru turned the water on, undressed quickly, and jumped into the shower.

"Oh, fuck!" she yelled loudly and instinctively, then instantly covered her mouth.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that the hot water isn't working currently." Ryuzaki called from the room.

Hikaru scowled, turned the freezing water off, and exited the shower. She dried off, and put her clothing on. As she exited the bathroom, she saw Ryuzaki sitting in his odd position, on her bed, with her phone.

"What the hell!?" she exclaimed, and dashed to her bed.

"The kinds of talks you've been having aren't legal, you know." He said looking at her unfazed.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been texting someone named 'Connor' about how much you dislike Kira's laws. That is illegal." He replied, lifting his finger up, looking like he was trying to discipline her.

"You think I don't know that?" she muttered, and reached for her phone, but Ryuzaki pulled it out of her reach.

"What are you doing?" she asked, and reached for it again, and he pulled it away again, and she smiled slightly.

This resulted in a childish game of tug of war between them, and Ryuzaki was able to playfully keep it away, all while still balancing on the balls of his feet.

The raven haired man lifted his arm above his head, where Hikaru finally got her fingers around her phone and began to pull. She felt the smile grow on her face as she pulled it away.

But the inertia kicked in and when she finally got her phone back, Ryuzaki fell off of his feet, landing on his back on her bed.

His shirt had gone up slightly, revealing a bit of his small and slender hips.

Hikaru felt her face get hot, and she didn't stop staring until he had resumed his solitary space in front of his computer.

"Why don't you take a picture?" he asked.

**(And that's the end of the prologue. . Did you like it~? I know it seems like this is just going to be some lame pairing with L and my OC, but I promise in the first chapter it'll focus on Kira's new world. But you're probably thinking: "But Gyari, if this isn't an OC pairing story, why is it rated M?" Well, reader, I plan to add some Matt and Mello action, and maybe just a little bit of Hikaru and Ryuzaki…Don't judge me. XD)**


	2. Chapter 1

1

It was completely dark in the dorm room, with exception for Ryuzaki's monitor. Hikaru was lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her new roommate was definitely an odd one, but his intentions seemed well enough.

"Ryuzaki?" she asked, looking up.

He grunted slightly to acknowledge her.

"What are you majoring in?"

There was a long pause. "I don't know yet. What about you?"

"I want to be an experimental physicist."

He nodded slightly, and refocused his attention on his monitor.

Hikaru was done getting ready, and she about thirty minutes to spare, so she was looking over her classes that she had written on a crumpled piece of notebook paper.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"What is Mr. Fukui's class…And where is it?"

"It is trigonometry," he stood, slipped on some worn shoes and headed towards the door. "I also have that class, so you can follow me."

The two students walked across the large campus, as the guards eyed them suspiciously.

"You're from America, right?" Ryuzaki asked, not focusing on the guards.

"Y-Yeah…We have guards and stuff, but not this many. Why does Japan have them, well, everywhere?"

"It's mostly because Kira began his work here," Ryuzaki lied. He couldn't tell her the truth. She couldn't be trusted with his identity.

Suddenly, a tall blonde male with a red scar across the side of his face approached Ryuzaki.

"Hey, Ryuzaki." He said, and then eyed Hikaru. "Who's this? You're new girlfriend?" he asked, elbowing him.

"This is Hikaru Abbey, a student from America. She just enrolled here, and she's with me because we have an identical schedule."

"Wait, identical?" Hikaru asked, surprised.

"Yes. Last night while you were asleep I took a look over your things."

The look on Ryuzaki's companion's face was one that most people would make when they would say a dirty joke. Ryuzaki seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he hadn't explained why he was near Hikaru while she was sleeping.

Hikaru had been given a desk a few rows behind her roommate. When she had entered the room, she instantly knew that she wasn't going to get along with his teacher. He just looked sleazy.

As Captain Sleaze explained the material, Hikaru just looked around the room. Compared to the other girls in their expensive dresses and skirts, she felt quite out of place in her ripped up jeans and camouflage t-shirt.

She looked down the rows until she locked her eyes on her roommate. In the near silence, she decided to observe him closely.

He had very bad posture, often scratched the back of his neck, shifted constantly, and held his pencil between his thumb and pointer finger. After taking note of the outer details, Hikaru began to review his personality from what she had observed.

The student suddenly remembered the previous night, when she had caught a glimpse of Ryuzaki's slender hips.

_I wouldn't mind a longer glimpse of those._ She pushed back a giggle at the thought, but felt her face get hot.

Hikaru's first day wasn't that bad. Each class was pretty much the same: stare at Ryuzaki, turn and notice Ryuzaki's blonde friend kissing a redhead in a vest, get a pat down from the guards after each class, eat lunch with Ryuzaki, eye his plate full of sweets, and finally she headed towards her dorm room.

Ryuzaki entered after her, and pulled up a news broadcast on his computer.

_"Breaking News: Today, an infamous criminal was executed by Kira. In other news, crime rate has officially dropped down below 3% worldwide-"_

He closed the window.

"What has this world come to?" he mumbled in his usual toneless voice.

Hikaru was placing a large mathematics textbook on the top shelf of the bookshelf, when it suddenly fell and landed with a harsh thud onto her small foot.

She whimpered quite loudly, and mumbled a wide array of curses.

"You've got to be more careful, Hikaru-kun,"

Hikaru turned to face her roommate, her eyes wide. That was the first time he hadn't referred to her by her full name.

"Um, yeah, Ryuzaki, I'll make sure to watch out for textbooks from now on."

Hikaru was almost asleep when Ryuzaki's phone rang. She grunted in displeasure as he answered it.

"Hello...Yes, I see…Now Mello, calm down,"

Who was Mello? Could he be the blonde she had met earlier?

Suddenly, there was an urgent knock at the door. Hikaru turned her back to the door and pretended to be asleep as Ryuzaki answered it.

"I fucking hate him! I'm going to fucking kill him!" the blonde yelled as he entered the room without being invited in.

"Please lower your voice, Hikaru-kun is trying to sleep." Ryuzaki said, motioning towards Hikaru's bed.

The blonde clicked his tongue. "You should totally do something to her," he said, smirking.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know…Sexual things. Think about it, you've got a cute girl in your room, totally at your mercy. She's totally small, so you could easily overpower-"

"I'm not at college to get a fuck buddy," Hikaru interrupted, sitting straight up in her bed. Mello burst into laughter, then reached into his pocket and retrieved a chocolate bar, then started eating it.

"So why are you so angered?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Oh yeah," Mello said between bites. "I came over to Matt's room, and I was giving him head, then he shouted _someone else's name._"

Ryuzaki looked confused. Hikaru looked at her innocent roommate.

"'Giving head' is slang for putting someone's penis in your mouth," she said bluntly, too tired to feel shy.

Ryuzaki turned a slight pink.

Hikaru sensed the tension in the room, and was about to tell Mello to leave, when he leaned over her bed and said bluntly:

"So in other words, what Hikaru wants to do to her roommate?"

"W-What?" she spluttered.

Mello smirked and took another nibble from his chocolate bar.

"Oh come on girl, I saw you in class today. Your eyes never left Ryuzaki. I'm surprised you didn't start fingering yourself right there~!"

Hikaru searched her brain for a reply, but came up with nothing, so she just threw her pillow at the blonde, lied back down, and turned her back to the men.

"I think it would be best if you left now, Mello." Ryuzaki said quietly.

Suddenly, there was a loud, forceful knock on the door, and three bulky guards burst into the room.

"Get up," the one in the middle said.

Hikaru timidly stood up and stood between Mello and Ryuzaki.

"There have been constant complaints about this room. Now turn around."

The three turned their backs to the guards, and the guards wrapped zip ties around the three's wrists.

"We're fucked," Mello said.

**(Are you interested yet? :D Yes? No? Please? I'm lonely. xD This chapter is so long; it took me about two hours to write it, as I watched stand-up comics. Review? Please?)**


	3. Chapter 2

The three students were escorted into the back of a large metal truck. The back of the vehicle was incredibly cold. On the left and right side were long metal benches that were so cold that when Hikaru sat on it, she gasped loudly. Mello was pacing around the truck, cursing quietly.

The truck suddenly started and all three of them fell on their faces. Out of all of them, Hikaru was the most underdressed, wearing only a tank top and yoga pants. She pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to conserve body heat.

"Stuff like this doesn't happen in America," she murmured.

"Well, Kira doesn't fucking live in jolly-old America!" Mello replied, still pacing.

"Do not panic," Ryuzaki said, looking up at the ceiling.

Mello scoffed, and leaned up against a corner, closing his eyes.

About twenty minutes passed, and Mello was dead asleep.

"You lived in England for a year, didn't you?" Ryuzaki suddenly asked Hikaru, making eye contact.

"Y-Yeah…But how did you know that?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You were seven years old,"

"What are you talking about, Ryuzaki?"

"You were walking home from school, and you dropped your books,"

"What the hell!?"

"A boy helped you pick them up,"

Hikaru was suddenly hit by a rush of memories from her childhood. Her mouth gaped.

_"Thank you for helping me!"_

_"No problem."_

_"My name's Hikaru. I'm spending the year here with my dad. What's your name?"_

_"I'm Lawliet."_

"Y-You're Lawliet…" she murmured.

"I am."

Hikaru's eyes widened. "We used to play together every day before and after school."

"And I helped you with your homework," he added, smiling slightly.

Hikaru bowed her head low. "Y-You're the reason I got into physics. L-Lawliet…You kept begging Watari to let me go to the Wammy House, but he always refused."

He watched her with his big, black eyes. "I am L."

She froze. "Y-You're L…? The world-famous detective…?"

"Yes. And it is my own fault that Kira rose to power, I-"

The truck came to sudden stop, and they both lurched forward, and Mello jerked into consciousness.

The rolling door harshly opened, and a tall man with reddish-brown hair entered. He wore a coal-black suit with a red tie.

"Hello Hikaru Abbey," he said. Then he turned his attention to Mello. "And hello to you, Mihael Keehl."

Mello froze, and his eyes widened. "No…"

The man then turned to L. "And how could I forget, you, the only person that could've perhaps stopped my goal, L."

"Hello, Light Yagami."

The man's how disposition changed from calm and cool to violent and angry. "That name has no meaning anymore. _I am Kira_."

Hikaru swallowed. Light knew Mello's real name, which meant he could kill him anytime he wanted with the Death Note.

"Well, I hate to interrupt you all, so I'll make this short," Light then pulled out the black notebook, scribbled in it, closed the book, and left promptly.

Mello sudden yelped, and fell over, clutching his chest.

"Mello!" Hikaru rushed to his side. Almost as quickly as it had started, the blonde stopped moving. Hikaru gripped his arm tightly.

"No…This isn't possible, this defies everything in the known world…"

"The laws of our world don't apply to the Death Note," L said blankly.

Hikaru put her head down, and started to cry. She was going to die at the hands of Kira, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

Light suddenly entered the truck again. "Come with me," he ordered to Hikaru. She solemnly stood and followed him to a large dark room filled with computers. He escorted her in and locked the door.

"Please, sit," he said, motioning towards a swivel chair in front of the monitors. Hikaru sat down, never looking up.

Yagami sat in the chair opposite her, holding the Death Note.

"Any last words, Hikaru Abbey?" he asked, as he finished writing the 'y' of her last name.

**(Why am I continuing this? Probably for my own reasons. Hell, probably no one's even seen this story.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**(Hello there, reader. I had added a new chapter that ended the story, but I got some ideas, so I deleted it and decided to redo it. Now, let's begin~)**

Hikaru shut her eyes tight, preparing herself for death.

Thirty seconds passed then fifty, then sixty. She looked up at Light to see him smirking.

"You didn't write my name…?"

"I didn't."

"W-Why?"

"You and L haven't committed any crimes, and I think the death of Mihael has scared you into belief."

"Belief of what?" she asked, as a guard grabbed her shoulder.

"That I am the god of this world." He replied.

L was sitting in his usual position on the truck's floor when the door rolled open again.

"Come here," a guard barked. "Kira has decided to let you and Abbey go. A limousine is outside waiting for you."

The guard escorted L out and shoved him into the limo, then slammed the door.

Hikaru was already inside of the limo when L entered. She was leaning her head against the window. She didn't speak until the limo began to move.

"I'm sorry this happened," she said quietly.

L pulled his knees up so he could sit in his normal position. "Please continue to call me Ryuzaki." He said flatly.

"Alright," she replied, and then sat up straight. That's when Ryuzaki noticed that she had a large purple bruise on the side of her face.

"How did you get that?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she said, and covered it with her hand.

It was pouring down rain when the limousine dropped them off at the campus. It was a about 1:30 in the morning when the two reached their dorm. All of their things had been rummaged through. Hikaru's phone was gone, and L's computer was disconnected permanently from the internet.

Hikaru got one of her t-shirts and ran some cold water on it, then sat on her bed and put it against her bruise.

Ryuzaki checked through his computer, and then approached his roommate.

"Let me help," he said in his blank voice, then put his hand on the wet shirt, and held it against her face. Hikaru turned a slight pink and stared at the floor.

"Yagami struck you," he murmured, inspecting the bruise.

"Because I didn't call him Kira when he said goodbye to me." She added.

The students remained silent for about fifteen minutes, when L pulled out a cellphone, holding it in his odd way, called someone, murmured a few things, and then placed it back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Hikaru asked.

"I just contacted the headmaster to tell him both of us cannot attend our classes tomorrow."

"How'd you convince him?"

"I told him that we both had a very intense flu." He replied, and then tossed the damp shirt onto his computer desk, and he inspected the bruise fully.

Hikaru felt her face get hot as her roommate's face got quite close to her own. His breath smelt of strawberries. He then pulled away and rummaged through his desk drawers, found a wrapped-up piece of candy, then popped it into his mouth, and sat in his computer chair.

"There might be some disinfectant in the bathroom," Ryuzaki said. But when he looked to his right, he saw that Hikaru had fallen asleep.

Hikaru woke up to a sharp pain on the side of her face. She remembered the occurrences of the previous day, grunted as she rubbed her eyes, and sat up. She turned to her left to see her roommate sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"How does your face feel?" he asked as she entered the bathroom.

"Like shit," she replied, looking in the mirror. She had bags underneath her green eyes, her short black hair was everywhere, and the entire left side of her face what basically nothing but a bruise. She brushed her hair down with her fingers, and exited the bathroom.

"Ryuzaki…" then she noticed that her roommate's eyes were drooping as he read.

"When's the last time you slept?" she asked, walking to his bedside.

"A few days ago," he replied sleepily.

"Then it's bedtime." She said sternly, and took his book away.

"What?"

"Look, I don't care if you're a detective or not. You. Need. Sleep."

She gently pushed him down onto his mattress, then pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"I'm not even tired."

"Whatever," she said, tucking him in. "If you take a nap, I'll go down to the bakery and buy you whatever you want, alright?"

He nodded eagerly, and turned over.

She smiled, and when back to her side of the room, and began studying.


End file.
